


Assassins in Grayscale and Color

by Brilan_Mosyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assassins, Edited, Kidnapping, M/M, No Beta, Soulmates, modified grayscale soulmate system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Hinata is an assassin. Having not found his soulmate, all he sees is grayscale and his color, blue. All that changes when he sees the prince he and Tsukishima have been hired to smuggle out of the country*Updates infrequently*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Grayscale and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have other things to write? Yea. Did I write this anyway? Yea. It's fun though!
> 
> As an extra note. The same rules apply as with most grayscale soulmate aus, only each person can see one color. Usually it has to do with their soulmate.
> 
> No beta on chapter 1.

Hinata sits in the shadows of a stone terrace, balancing a knife on his finger. The tip on the dagger digs into the callused tip of his finger. The blue leather wrapping the grip is a cruel splash of color in a world cast in shades of gray.

“Shrimpy, the boss wants you. Us,” Tsukishima corrects himself, stepping into the sunshine.

Hinata looks up at his partner. “Kuroo-san has a job for us?”

“Does he ever want to see us for anything else?”

“He wants to see  _ you _ all the time. You two are disgusting when we’re not working. Well, he is. I’m not sure you ever stop being grumpy.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “You’ll be the same way when you find your colors.”

“Really? What’s it like, seeing color?”

“As I’ve said before, it can’t be described.”

“Hmph. I suppose. I’m getting real tired of blue and gray.”

“I know you’re chronically incapable of it, but try having some patience.”

“Says the guy who met his soulmate at 16. Lets go.”

Shouyou jumps to his feet, stuffing the dagger into the sheath on his belt.

Kuroo meets the two assassins in the shadows of a damp alleyway. “Kei, Chibi. Follow me.”

Tsukishima and Hinata share a confused look. Usually, the alleyways are shelter enough for their guild leader to hand them their order papers.”

Kuroo leads the two through a backdoor and down to the guildhouse basement, ignoring the growing looks of alarm on Tsukki and Hinata’s faces.

_ Are our orders this serious?  _ The redhead signs, using the sign language developed by the guild founders a hundred years prior. 

Tsukki rolls his eyes.  _ Don’t ask useless questions. Even I’m not allowed down here unless it’s serious. _

Kuroo unlocks the door at the very back of the basement, ushering the pair through, before shutting and locking the door behind them.

“What’s this about, Tetsurou?”

“We’ve received a request for an odd job.”

“Odd job?”

“Yes.”  
“I don’t get it,” Hinata pouts. “Stingyshima and I are assassins. There’s not much ‘odd job’ when it comes to killing.”

Kuroo snorts. “When you put it that way, no there’s not. This isn’t an assassination. The King is paying us to smuggle his youngest son out of the kingdom.”

“You mean kidnap the prince? What for?”

“For once, Hinata has a valid question.”

“Supposedly his elder brothers want his head. Ya know, normal succession squabbles.”

“And why us, Tetsurou? Hinata and I don’t exactly specialize in saving lives.”

“But you do specialize in getting in and out of places unseen. You have four days. Sugawara will go west. Nishinoya will go south. Chibi, you and Kageyama are to meet with Sugawara.”

“And I’ll be a decoy,” Tsukishima concludes. “I’ll return here as soon as I

receive the all clear. Will I be receiving a new partner.”

“We’ll get there when we get there. Shouyou, if you’ll take your leave. You’ll want to take a nap before you leave tonight.”

Hinata looks at the mated pair and grimaces. “I’m out. You have fun doing disgusting soulmate stuff.”

The redhead walks out, not missing Kuroo’s raucous laughter or Tsukishima’s quiet “shut up, Tetsu.”

Night comes far too soon for Hinata’s liking. Knowing that whether this mission succeeds or fails he won’t be returning to the guild home leaves a heavy lump in his stomach.

“Ready, Shrimp?”

“Not really, but I don’t really have a choice.”

“Then let’s go.”

Hinata follows Tsukishima, using the blues sewn into the taller man’s work clothing to use as a beacon. Without color to give depth to the night world, Tsukishima’s ability to see color and blue in the clothes is the only thing that allows the redhead to do his job properly. More than once, Shouyou has wished for color, if for no other reason than to be able to do his job without relying on his partner’s eyes. 

Before long, the pair of assassins-turned-prince-smugglers come to the base of the castle.

“Going up,” Tsukishima whispers.

“Then hurry up about it!”

They scale the castle walls, silent as hunting owls, before breaking into one of the soaring towers.

Tsukishima motions for them to stop at a dark window. “Get ready. It’ll be dark for a moment.”

Hinata bites his tongue, trying not to retort. They’ve gotten this far. He’s not going to be one to mess this up.

“Alright, we’re in. Got the drug?”

“Duh!” Shouyou hisses. “I need a little light here.”

Tsukki brings out a glow stone, holding it high so that Hinata has as many pale grays to work with. “Better?”

The redhead nods, hurrying over to smear the cream on the boys face. Before he can do so however, his world blooms into a burst of color and the jar shatters against the floor.

The prince groans, stirring. Shouyou draws his dagger and bashes the boy--his soulmate--on the temple.

“What on earth is your problem?”

Shouyou turns around, looking directly into golden brown eyes. “What do I do, Tsukishima? He’s my soulmate.”

“Fuck. I’ll pick him up, let’s get out of here. At least he didn’t get a look at you. Did he?”

“No. I kinda hit him on the head.”

“You would.”  
Tsukishima throws the prince over his shoulder and the trio disappear into the shadows.  
  


  
  



	2. Grayscale and Sunlight Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kageyama's birthday, a chapter from his POV (mostly).

The sun rises, bearing witness to the Tsukishima burying Hinata and their princely charge in a wagon full of trash.

“Really Tsukishima? A trash wagon?”

“It’s guaranteed to go west, OK. And no one is going to look for the young prince and his kidnapper in a wagon full of garbage.”

“Fair enough. Is the decoy dummy close by?”

“Duh. What do you think I was doing while you were napping.”

“Hey! I’m the one who has to make sure this guy gets to the border in one piece. Cuz if I don’t  _ I _ definitely won’t remain in one piece. I’ll be missing a head. Or drawn and quartered. Or....”

“I get it. I get it. Now hide so I can go get the dummy.”

Hinata sinks further into the trash pile, trying to breathe as little as possible. With Tsukki gone and him settled, he finally has a chance to look at his soulmate. 

Hair the color of ink falls over a milky skin. On the other man’s left temple a dark bruise forms where the pommel of his dagger struck the prince. 

_ Probably not the best way to make an impression _ , Hinata muses.  _ I can’t even blame it on Grumpyshima. Though I think waking up covered in the stench of garbage might be worse than having your soulmate knock you out. We could have gone to far less trouble had Tsukishima done the whole drugging bit. At least we could guarantee the prince wasn’t his soulmate. _

Hinata shakes his head violently.  _ Not the time, Shouyou. _

Moments later someone climbs up onto the wagon bench and they begin to move.

_ Please don’t let the prince wake up. Please don’t let the prince wake up _ , the redhead prays.

As fate would have it, Hinata’s prayers are answered. Around noon the wagon is far enough away for the redhead to drag the prince out of the wagon and on to the side of the room.

Hinata swears. Of course, Tsukishima would run off, leaving Shouyou to drag his much taller soulmate into the woods on the side of the road.

Somehow, Hinata manages, finding them a good spot to rest until the prince can walk on his own.

“You’d better wake up soon, soulmate. Sugawara is expecting us.”

Kageyama wakes to find the sun low in the sky, too low to show the early morning and late afternoon sunlight that breaks up his otherwise monochrome world.

“You’re awake! Finally!”

A bright, almost boyish voice shatters the rest of his sleep haze. 

“What the… Where am I?”

“In the forest outside the city. Don’t worry, you’re safe with me.”

“Are you sure about that? Did my brothers pay you to do this?”

“Nope.” The owner of the voice pops the p of the word, as if this were everyday business for him. “Your father did. From what the boss said, the king wanted to keep you alive.”

“Oh. I suppose… who are you?”

“Hinata Shouyou. Assassin-turned-prince-smuggler. Feels a little odd to be saving someone not killing them. How’s your head, by the way?”

“Head?”

Kageyama turns his attention to his body, only now noticing the dull pounding in his temples. “Hurts a little, I suppose.”

“Good. I didn’t hit you too hard then. What’s your name? I introduced myself, after all. ”

“You should know my name.”

“Do I really sound like the type to listen to courtly gossip stuff? There’s more interesting things to talk about in the bars and pubs. You get some really funny stories about the local people though.”

Kageyama pauses, giving the other man’s words some thought. “I suppose that makes sense.”

The prince pushes himself upright, wincing when the movement aggravates his headache. “Kageyama Tobio.”

“Tobio then. Won’t do to flaunt your surname everywhere we go.”

_ How does he manage to sound so casual about this? And why do I smell like trash? _

Tobio finally looks over at his savior, though he’s not entirely sure Hinata Shouyou is what he would call a savior.

In one moment the world is a dull mix of gray, black, and the rare white. The next Hinata’s eyes are amber and his hair a vibrant shade of orange. From there his entire world takes on more color than he thought possible. 

Hinata’s smile is more blinding than the red in his hair. “Good evening, soulmate. I’m really sorry about the headache.”

“How…?”

“We were supposed to drug you, but I saw you and obviously I started seeing color. Dropped the jar and you started to wake up so I panicked and bashed you on the head. Kinda didn’t want you to make a whole bunch of noise before we left the city.”

“How are you so calm about this? You just kidnapped a prince of the land!”

“Look, Tobio-kun. I murder people for a living. A little kidnapping is a step up from my usual job.”

Tobio blinks, not quite able to process what his soulmate is saying. “How are you ok with your job?”

“Hmm. Been training for it since I was a teen. Kuroo-san’s actually kinda picky about what contracts we accept. A few higher ups with some bad dealings, some underworld dealings. Nobody that’s gonna be missed, ya know?”

“I still don’t get it.”

“Don’t expect you to. The youngest prince shouldn’t have to understand the ways of the underworld. Though that might change now that you’re my soulmate. We can talk about that later. First we gotta do something ‘bout food. I won’t make it to Suga-san if I don’t eat.”

“Suga-san?”

“The mom of the guild. He runs a lot of our messages and inter-guild workings. He’s the one who’ll be escorting us to Sawamura-san’s guild in the next country over.”

“And Kuroo-san?”

“ The boss. Don’t get on his bad side. Tsukishima might be grouchy but Kuroo-san’s flat out dangerous. They’re a match made in hell. Kinda gross about it too.”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“Please don’t sound so much like Grumpyshima. I do. But not very often.”

_ What have I gotten myself into? A chatterbox assassin for a soulmate. _

“Don’t look so constipated. We’re meant to be together, ya know. What color was given to you at birth?”

“Gold. Specifically the color you see in the early morning sun.”

“Ooooooh. That had to have been pretty.”

Tobio nods. “What about you?”

“Dark blue. Kinda like your eyes.”

“My eyes are blue?”

“Mhmm. Really pretty.”

A loud gurgle interrupts the conversation. A second follows just after sending both men into fits of laughter.

“So,” the kidnapped prince asks Hinata, ‘What are we doing for dinner?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect frequent updates on this one. I've got several other projects and this ended up at the bottom of the priorities list.
> 
> Anyhoo. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> That last part may be one of the most Hinata things I have ever written. What do you do when you're about to kidnap you're soulmate and her starts waking up? bash him on the head. Gods that was fun. 
> 
> Thank you for the read. As always I'm on [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


End file.
